


Obscurité

by tospeakortodie



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anime, Black Butler - Freeform, Complete, Dark, Demon, Demone, Dramatic, Drammatico, Gen, IC, Introspettivo, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Manga, One Shot, Violence, violenza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tospeakortodie/pseuds/tospeakortodie
Summary: Quando vivi nell'ombra, tu stesso finisci per diventare ombra.





	Obscurité

Quando vivi nell'ombra, tu stesso finisci per diventare ombra. Ti corrode dall'interno, ti stilla fino all'ultima goccia del tuo sporco sangue macchiato di peccati, eppure così innocente.

_È per questo che gli piacci, no? Cibo prelibato._

Sei gustoso ai suoi occhi, come un bocconcino di carne; ti strapperebbe a morsi, se potesse, ti lacerebbe le carni fino a che pezzetti di esse non colerebbero dalle sue labbra sempre e intollerabilmente perfette, come ghiaccio disciolto. E forse è proprio questo che ti capiterà all'Inferno, dopo che ti avrà rubato l'anima, all'infinito, all'infinito, all'infinito.

_Cibo prelibato, non saresti più gustoso con un po' di disperazione come contorno?_

Ridi, istericamente, di fronte a questi tuoi pensieri, e lui ti guarda con la maschera di preoccupazione posata sul volto. A volte ti chiedi come faccia a scegliere quale maschera indossare ogni giorno, come un uomo indeciso di fronte a diversi completi. È così falsamente sincero, che vorresti ucciderlo.

_Cibo prelibato, quando ti taglierò con il coltello, uscirà ancora sangue dalle tue carni?_

"C'è qualcosa che non va, signorino?", chiede con voce gentile, perché è questo quello che richiede il ruolo di un maggiordomo. Pure il suo involucro è finzione, perfetta finzione, così perfettamente finta da non poter essere reale. Volti il viso dall'altra parte, come se una delle tue guance fosse stata offesa da uno schiaffo, travolto da un'ondata di nausea.   
Lui ti guarda, gli occhi vermigli.

_Cibo prelibato, delizioso, quando potrò affondare i miei canini in te?_

"Quando il contratto giungerà ad una fine, e così la mia vita, ti proibisco di dimenticarmi, Sebastian."  
Sai che è una richiesta infantile, ma tu non sei che un bambino violentato precocemente dalla Vita. Non vuoi essere dimenticato, sei succube della paura più comune all'uomo: la paura dell'oblio. Non vuoi che le tracce della tua esistenza si disperdano come polvere sull'asfalto, vuoi che il tuo carnefice ti ricordi, come un piatto mal digerito.

_Cibo prelibato, succoso, Caronte non si dimenticherà di te quando dovrai passare sull'altra sponda._

Ti guarda sorpreso, ma sai che sotto quella facciata si nasconde lo scherno che prova nei tuoi confronti, semplice umano che vuole essere ricordato da una creatura millenaria. Alza leggermente il labbro superiore, nella parvenza di un sorriso, mostrando i canini con cui, un giorno ancora lontano, azzannerà come bestia affamata la tua gola.

_Cibo prelibato, gustoso, non ti hanno mai insegnato che non si gioca con i cani senza guinzaglio?_

"Sì, my Lord."


End file.
